


that one where it's always fucking depressing

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile is always so sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one where it's always fucking depressing

They say you can read a person by the contents of their wallet. 

Dean doesn't believe that because his life cannot be summarized by loose change and a lifetime's worth of fake I.D.s. 

But the frayed edge of an old photo says everything.


End file.
